Cut Off From The World
by SceaduweEyes
Summary: What happens when a mistserious girl moves to Forks and meets a few vampires knows as..the Cullens after living a captive for years.What is she?Is she a vampire?Is she human? better summary inside.Worning: contains spoilers.set after Eclips.read and enoy


**Hay this is cut off from the world. I hope you like it and if you don't, I gess that's to bad. well here it goes, enjoy.**

_**Summary: A Girl cut off from the world, never able to walk out side of her home, the sorce of her imprisenment but what happens when on one of the rare times she does go out in to the midle of the night, she gets changed into a vampire. What happens when, after so many years, the young girl named Falken if finelly free and moves to forks? What hapens when she meets the Cullens? Read and find out.**_

_**Do not own **_

_**In The Day Light**_

I am going to tell you about a story and this story starts with a letter. A letter from a child, a child ablivios to the world and the many things of the world but this child is how this story starts so it is with this letter that we begin

_Hi, I'm Fall Walker but every one calls me Falken or at least every one would if I had known any one besides my parents. I am invisable in this world and in this world, I do not exist. I am eleven today and for all coution, I am writing this to conferm how I was at execly 9:45:50, wait, 9:45:51, no, 9:45:52, oh just forget it. continuing on, it is almost ten P.M and when it is, I will go out of this prison that I have lived in sense burth and go out into the world that I am sure is such a buitiful place but was forbidden to go into. I have never set foot out side of this bace ment, ny parents always say that it is a dangerous place and that is why they hide me from it but tonight, I will leave this prison for ever. I will live a life like those people in those books that my parents gave me and live happily ever after with a dragon or a prince. I have only waited untell now because this is the first chance I have gotten to get out without them finding out. I do not want them to know because if they knew, they would try to stop me. I can not say how happy I am to get out of this dredded hole and to see what it is like out there. Well it is now 9:59:50, So now it is time to act.By!_

The young girl with soft gold brown hair then dropped the pen she had been writing with and straitened from her sitten position on the floor. Her misty blue eyes romed around her as she readied for the exact secont that she would dash out. She was tall for her age at a five foot one and her soft hair reached her ears. She had very pail skin in her from never seeing the sun and she had a coutios look to her face. Falken was a little scrony with scinny arms and lages but still had large lungs and ribcage. she had never had any friends, only her parents, her books and her self. She had developed a habbet of reading constently at an early age to keep her self destracted from the constant silence. She had often cought her self talking to herself so she had continued to read more chalenging things like the Three Musketears and such which she had fineshed a few years ago**.( My apoligeas, I am a trible speller)**

Here it was, the time to leave in three, two, one!! GO!

Falken suddenly gashed to the door on the oposit wall and made it fly open. She dashed threw it and up a set of stairs like there was no tomarow. She flew over to a door at the top of the stairs and saw threw it's small window plants just like the ones in her room, only bigger. Without thinking, she grabbed the handle, turned it and bouned threw.

She almost instantly felt the cold on her skin, the cold durt under her bare feet and the wind in her hair. In that split secont, Falken felt free and like this was were she belonged, here in the wind, in the moon light. But her moment of bliss ended breafly as she realised that she was in the open, it the vary center of her parents back yard.

As her eyes romed and the unconfertible feeling of being vonerible and exposed filled her. Her eyes fell on the woods directly ahead and she let instint take over. With one quick movement, she raced into the woods with out even the rusle of leaves to fallow.

Every thing around her seemed so alive and interesting and it was only when the cold started to chil her to the bone did she slow to a walk. It was getting cold now and falken could see her breath turn to mist. That was when she began to thing of when her parents would be home.She tryed not to think of they, to think of her new life but her thoughts kept turning back.

How would they would react when they found out that she wasn't there? Would they cry? Would they be mad? Would they try to find her?

All those questionand more swam in her head untell she slowed to a stop. That was when her eyes fell on a nest in the low branches of a tree and in it, a was an egg. That made her think of how it probibly wouldn't be so unbarible if she wasn't so alone all the time. And that poled the last string. She had to go back and, if posible, get back inside before they found out she was gone but she refused to go back alone.

With trembling fingers, she picked up the egg and cradled it in her hand. She wouldn't go back alone. Her parents had never let her get any animals but they would never know. She felt bad for taking the egg from it's mother but promised to take good care of the egg as if it were her own.

So with the egg safely tucked in her hands, Falken turned back and headed towards the old house once more, not knowing when she would be able to return to the beautiful woods.

_

* * *

__Six years later_

It had been six years sence she had had an opertunity to eskape and again, it fell on her birthday, her seventinth birthday. She ws now no longer scrony but curved and slim. She was now a five foot ten and her hair had gotten a little darker but still held some gold high lights. Her lips were now full and ahe had a long face made with her sun deptibed pail skin and her misty blue eyes.

She made a soft, high pitched wisle and the little female sparow, Rico, fluttered over to her as she had been tought to do. Rico landed on her hand and let out a soft peap before waiting quietly hor her to speak. Rico was a pritty little thing. She was mostly brown and black exept for the two white stripes on ether side of her head, going over her little black eyes. Falken spoke to her all the time and she always seemed to know exacly what Falken was talking about. Whether she did or not, Falken spoke to her any ways in a wispery voice that sounded like the wind over water and rocks.

"Todays the day Rico, we're going out but I still want your to warn me if you see or hear any one coming, okay? Oh, and stay close. Aren't you exited Rico, we may be bringing back a friend for you to play with. Okay here we go but remember, stay close, On three. One, two, three!"

With that she was dashing to the door and up the stairs with the little bird in towe. Without hesitation, she and Rico flew threw the door near the stairs and into the woods. It was night like the last time and just as she remember. Every thing seemed to glow in the moon light and the dew made the leave sparkle as well as the branches. She looked around her with a joyus expression and couldn't help but felt that somehow, something was diffrent. She felt like she was being watched by something or some one but how she hoped it was a something, she had never met any one besides her parents and she didn't know how to react to a stranger.

Falken suddenly heard Rico's alarm cry right before she jumped into one of the pockets on the inside of Falkens coat, her useual hiding place. Acting quickly, falken climbed into the branches of a pine tree, just high enough off the ground to be out of reach without desterbing a single leaf on the cold september ground. She waited as her heart fluttered.

All was quiet, too quiet. The world seemed to be holding it's breath and her mind was horking at a frantik rate.

What was going on? Was night in the woods always like this? No, it couldn't be, could it? This was defidently not like how she remambered it, but then why was it so quiet?

She quieted her thoughts as she thought she heard a rusle of dead leaves, something she had gotten good at wile being alone all the time, and held her breath. She waited but still she couldn't see or hear any thing, even with her extreamly sensitive eyes and ears.

All was quiet and she didn't hear the sound again so she asumed that it was the wind but there was no wind so she held her breath. Not a single cricket was churping or insect buzzing giving the air a frightening still ness.

The tree made a sudden jerk, swinging out from under her. Cout off gard, she lost her grip and started to fall back first. Falken braced her self for the painful inpact but it never came, insted she felt something cold calch her. One cold limb under her back, and one under her lages. Without realising it, she had closed her eyes but as she slowly opend her's, she wished that she hadn't. Holding her was a friteningly gorgious man. He had pail skin, pailer then her own, a long nose, midnight black hair and thin lips but the most frightening of all was his dark crimson eyes. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered with fear as she took in his devlish grin and gleam in his eyes.

He locked eyes with her and she felt the sudden erge to run as hard and as fast as she could but she didn't seem able to look away. She finaly was able to tare her gaze from his and looked down. She started to squerm a bit but wouldn't let go.

He was holding her a good four feet off the ground so there was no hope of running unless he put her down and from the look in his eye, she was sure that he had no intention of doing that. Falken realised that if she wanted any chance of eskape, she oght to do it quick but right as the thought of Rico entered her mind, she heard s small war cry above her. Both the man's and Falken's eyes snapped up and Falken barly cought a glimps of Rico diving at the man before she was apon him.

Rico saled by the man, scratching and pecking at his eyes as she went. The man shifted him arms, holding Falken one handed and swought at the little bird but Rico was already out of his reach. Rico let out another screach from behind the man's back and wile he was bestracted, Falken wigled free of his grip and landed on the ground like a cat. As quickly as she landed, she bound for a clump of trees as fast as her lages could cary her. She had just gotten behind a tree when a pain stricken shreak reached her ears and it was too high pitched to had come from the man.

Without thinking, Falken swunge back around and run back to the small clearing. There, in the very midle, stood the man with his hands behind his back and his thin lips curled into a wicked smile. She walked right up to him and glared the deadlieat of glares.

"What did you do to Rico?"

Her voice was like the houling wind. She had no idea of were this voice came from, she was still terified of this strang man but the fear of Rico being hurt or posibly killed made har fear of him seem like being afraid of the dark, pointless and temperaty.

He seemed a little suprised at her boldness, not nearly as much she her self was, but the suprise was soon replased with amusement.

"I'm sure a have no idea what you are talking about."

His voise was deep and comanding like that of a man who was use to making orders. Falken was frozen with fear for a moment but nothing more then a moment.

"The bird, what did you do to her?!"

His smile widened,

"Oh you mean this little fellow."

He brought his hands infront of him to reveal the now limp Rico in his wide palm.

Falken stared in horror as she looked at her. Rico was laying on her back with one for her wings out akwardly to her side. Her little eyes were closed and Falken could just see the rise and fall of her chest.

The man's fingers rapped back around Rico, bringing Falken's eyes back to his face. Her lips grew to a snarl and her eyes turned ferce as their eyes met.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so."

His grin turned to a smurk.

"Let her go."

Her voice was now ganing volume.

"Nope."

"Let her go!"

He took a sudden step closer and there was only about an inch between them.

"Only on one condition. You become my mate."

Falken's eye's widdened with shock but she quickly composed her self.

"Bu-."

"Unless you want, as you say, _Rico _to end up in the durt, I sugest you not argue."

She syed_._

"Fine."

She desided not to point out what she had and had not just agreed to as she continued,

"What do you mean _mate_."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He cocked his head to the side and she felt a unvolintary shudder go up her spine. He was staring at her exposed nick with a hunger in his eyes. Every thing in her shreaked for her to run but she was frozen in place.

She winced slitely as his voice made her heart go into a frenzy. His voice no more then a wisper.

"Just one small ...bite..."

Sentemeter by sentemeter, his face neared. Falken's eyes squeezed shut. She felt his thin lips lightly brush agenst her skin and then a sharp pain as his teeth sank into her soft pail skin.

It was only a moment before she felt a burning sensation in her neck. At first it was a bull throbing but then, with every polse of her heart, it grow stronger and more exctutiating. The fire was growing and making her moan but she refused to call out no matter how much pain she was it, she had spent too much off her life keeping quiet to call out.

She did as she had tought her self to do, she tryed to relax but no matter how much self controle she had, she could not help how all her musils tensed with every polce off burning fire.

It felt like she had been doing this proses of relax, polce, tense, relax, polce, tense and so on, for what felt like weeks before the fire suddenly started to retreat. She could feel her heart slowing and her temperiture dropping. When there was fimely no pain left, she slowly opened her eyes.

She was serounded with strange lights and colors and she had no idea were she was. Every where she looked, she saw nothing fomilier and every thing looked foreign. She was on the verge of panick when she weard a strangly fomilier voice, like from a dream or some night mare.

"So my sweet Fall finely awakens."

She spun around and found him near the end of a huge bed that she had not realised she was laying in. All the mamories fluded back to her and she couldn't help but blert out the first three questions that came to her.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Where's Rico?"

As if on cew, Rico fluttered in and landed on Falken's sholder but not without giving the man a death glare.

"Forgive me fair lady, we were not introdused. I am Arick Stonestock and this if my home but I must say that that is a fisty little thing you got there. It took three shots to nock him off his perch on your sholder as you slept, Fall."

She gave the bird a grateful glance before snapping her atenchion back of _Arick_, as he said. Her voice was a bit snappy as she spoke.

"It's Falken and that's two ansered, one to go and how did you know my name?"

His face turned into a smurk.

"Hay, take it easy. I changed you, you are now a vampire like me and to the later one, how could I not know your name? You are Fall or Falken, Walker, my mate."

Her face turned to udder shock as the realisation hit her.

Mate, oh my G. O. D. This is not good.

With a sudden quick movement, she scurried for the door but before she had a chance to even tuch the door, two stronge arms rapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Falken's feet could no longer tuch but she thrashed all the same. It was a good five, ten minuets before she started to relax hopelessly.

Alick slowly placed her back on the bed and under the covers as he comented jokingly,

"Now don't make me get you a leash."

She wouldn't look at him.

"How long have I been here?"

Ether Alick didn't catch that hint of sarrow or he chose to ignore it because his voice was indifrent.

" A day and a half but I'm not sure if your transformation is conpleat yet. It normaly takes three days but I no longer can hear your heart so I am asuming that it is. Did it hurt, I saw your tencing every few minets but I didn't hear you yell once. When I did it, I was screaming my head off."

Falken could feel her anger boiling as she sprang from the bed and stormed over to him.

Her fists were shaking and her eyes were ablazed.

"Did it hurt?! Did it hurt?! That was by far the most exctutiating thing I had ever expereansed! And you saying that it was onlt for a day and a half makes me even more serten that it was much more exctotiating then I had originaly thought."

"Did it hurt," Fallken muttered in outrage as she folded her arms and sat on the corner of the the large bed.

Alick seemed unsure of what to do with himself as he stood there, shocked but he soon just walked over and bent so that they were at eye level. Falken stubernly cept her eyes on the hard wood floor but when she felt his cool finger curl under her chin, pulling her chin up to meet his, she couldn't help but have her eyes look into his eyes.

His eyes were no longer a deep crimson but a dark tint of brown. She was no longer aftaid of him but she still had no idea how to react, no one had ever been this close to her and she was now getting very nervess. She was now starting to shy away but he held fast.

No matter how hard she tryed, she didn't seen to be able to look away as he spoke.

"I am deeply sorry that you had to go threw with that, you shouldn't have had to experiance it but can you at least give this a chance?"

His voice was soft as he spoke with the uttermest sinserity but she couldn't help how cold her anser came out.

"No."

Alick suddenly stiffened and he straitened. His voice was once more hard and comanding.

"Then I gess you'll just have to stay in hear untell you change your mind. When you grow hungery, ring the bell by the door. A servent will come to provide for your needs. If yu need me, ring the same bell and tell the serveny so that I may come shortly."

With a sudden golt of speed, Alick snatched up Rico and started to walk off, ignoring the birds protests. At the thought of being all alone made a soft wimper escape her throte.

His strive slowed a bit though she could have sworn that it hadn't been loud enough for him to hear. He slowed more and more untell he came to a stop. Without turning around, he spoke with a soft voice.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

Her voice too, was only a wisper, back to how it would sound normaly in the quiet of her room. No more then the trickle of water on rocks.

"I could stay by my self for years with not a person or voice with me but I have had Rico with me. For you to take Rico away now would be almost unberible, I can't...just can't be alone again like that again...I can't."

She hadn't realised that she was started shaking untell now when she felt his fingers poling her chin. She looked up and saw consern ritten all over his face but she continued before he could.

"I'll gire it a chance but please, don't leave with Rico."

He's face was unsureand like he wanted to ask me ferther on it but after one look beep into her eyes, he hugged her close to his chest, wispering,

"It's okay, we'll take it slow, it's okay. every things going to be all right."

But every thing wasn't going to be alright because, now she wasn't going to be alone all the time, it was going to be much better then alright but she wasn't still wasn't sure if this was how and or who she wanted to have with her in the silens. All she knew was that it would be better to have him here then to not.

They stayed in that position for a few minets intell someting cought Falken's eye. She suddenly gerked up and ran to a window with a exited gasp. Her finger pointed out the window,

"What is that?"

Alick walked over, cerious, and looked at what she was pointing to. A smile spred over his mouth as he turned.

"So your telling me that you've never seen the sun rise before?"

He look amused.

"The sun rise! I've only seen the moon twise in my life let alone seen the sun and or sun rise."

Alick cought her chin again, looking deep in her eyes.

"Well then Fall my Falken, welcome to the day light."

* * *


End file.
